1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an information recording apparatus and, more particularly, to an information recording apparatus and imaging apparatus that record captured image data in association with positional information, a positional information conversion method in these apparatuses, and a program that causes a computer to execute the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an existing art, there is an imaging apparatus, such as a digital still camera, as an information recording apparatus that records a content. The imaging apparatus, for example, captures a subject, such as a person, and then records the captured image. In addition, the captured image recorded by the imaging apparatus is widely exchanged with others, other than a photographer, using a network, such as the Internet, or a recording medium. Furthermore, the captured image recoded by the imaging apparatus is widely opened to the public using a web site in the Internet, or the like.
In addition, in recent years, there is suggested a digital still camera that acquires positional information using a GPS (Global Positioning System) and that records a captured image added with the positional information (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-261704, FIG. 1). In this way, by adding the positional information to the captured image, a user who acquires the captured image can see a location at which the image is captured.
For example, when the above existing technique is used to take a picture of user's home, personal information, such as user's home address, may be added to the captured image as positional information. The personal information, such as a home address, is presumably the information that a user does not want a person, other than user's acquaintance, to see. However, when a captured image added with personal information as positional information is opened to the public using a web site, or the like, a third person can see the positional information added to the captured image.
Then, there is suggested a content data processing apparatus that, when an image file added with personal information that a user does not want others to see is transmitted to an external device, deletes the personal information through user's operation and then transmits the image file (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-88754, FIG. 1).